Stones and minerals
Stones and minerals are often used by witches as a vessel that they can imbue with their magic, in conjunction with their already existing magical properties. This could mean binding a spell or enchanting the stone to serve a specific purpose. They can also be used as a repository for magic that can be channeled by a witch for additional power, which is typically used in the form of a talisman. Breaking the bond between a spell and a talisman is often a tedious task as each talisman is unique. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Amber Although it is not a stone but a resin, amber has the power to protect the witch who possesses it from evil influences. The most famous amber jewel in the series belonged to the famous witch Emily Bennett, which was the key ingredient for the spell that sealed the vampire's tomb, and was later inherited by her great-great-great-great granddaughter Bonnie before being destroyed Emily, who had taken possession of the body of her young descendant and used her magic to destroy the stone. Lapis Lazuli It is a stone of varying hues of blue already known to the ancient Egyptians. Its name means "sky stone," from the Latin "lapis" meaning "stone" and the Persian "lazward" meaning "blue" or "sky." Lapis Lazuli, when enchanted and embedded in jewelry, will protected vampires from sunlight, allowing them to walk in the day without being burned. In the novels, these amulets and rings are interchangeable and can be successfully used by any vampire who touches it, regardless of the owner. However, in the TV series, the amulets must be enchanted by a witch for a specific vampire, and will not work for any other user unless it is re-enchanted for its new owner. In both series, however, the vampire is protected so long as he or she has it on their person, whether they are wearing it or holding it in their hands. The daylight amulet spell was originally invented by the Original Witch, Esther Mikaelson, to protect her newly-turned husband and children from the effects of the sun. This spell was eventually passed along to other witches, and now many vampires have such amulets, allowing them to not only walk in the day, but to avoid suspicion of being vampires from ordinary humans. Moonstone The moonstone was a translucent, milky-colored, flat ovoid gemstone that was described as being approximately "the size of a hockey puck." However, it resembled milk quartz more so than true moonstone. It was introduced in the second season as one of the key ingredients to destroy the Hybrid Curse, which suppressed Niklaus Mikaelson's werewolf side and prevented him from being a true hybrid until the curse was broken. Both quartz and moonstone represent the purity and clarity of mind and spirit. The stone was enchanted by Esther Mikaelson, who channeled the power of the doppelgänger Tatia's blood to help bind the curse. Silas' Tombstone An ancient tombstone containing the powerful witch Qetsiyah's calcified blood that, in some circles of witches, was believed to be very valuable due to its ability to act as a power source for spells. As demonstrated in the course of the series, the magic contained in this stone can be used for many magical purposes, including dropping the Veil between the living world and the Other Side within a specific area without needing the power of a full moon, or replacing a witch's magic after they had relinquished their own. Both Bonnie Bennett and Malachai Parker used this stone (and the magic-laced blood within it) to transport themselves out of the Prison Worlds and back into the living world. Phoenix Stone An ancient reddish, marble-like milk-colored, round gemstone that possesses the power of resuscitation, and is currently owned by occult studies professor Alaric Saltzman. This stone, which once belonged to Lillian Salvatore, seems to be connected to a dangerous kind of magic that, in the words of Bonnie Bennett, is pure evil. The Phoenix Stone is the first object shown to be able to resurrect dead humans, but only as long as it is placed on them. It is currently unknown if the one who is fully resurrected still needs the stone to be on them, or what kind of a life someone who is resurrected by the stone will have. Throughout The Originals Series Kyanite Kyanite, in particular, black kyanite, is a semi-precious stone that can be used to enchant the werewolf counterpart of a daylight amulet known as a moonlight amulet. When embedded into jewelry, it allows a werewolf to control their curse, preventing them from being forced to transform on a full moon and allowing them access to the full potential of their abilities in werewolf form, such as augmented strength and speed, along with the ability to produce venomous bites at will regardless of the moon phase. This spell, like that of daylight jewelry is contained in Esther's Grimoires. In real life, kyanite is believed to transmit and amplify high-frequency energies, making it a great stone for attunements and meditation. Kyanite also brings a calming, tranquilizing energy to the body. Diamond The diamond, in particular, a paragon diamond, is a key object to the practice of Kemiya. It is able to connect and help two witches link with each other to produce dark objects. Additional, it acts as a focus for power, thereby enhancing the potency of a witch's' magic. The amount of power channeled appears to be relative to the size of the diamond and the skill level of the witch in question. The Dowager Fauline had a large paragon diamond that she had inherited and was eventually stolen by Kol Mikaelson. Moss Agate As a wedding gift, Jackson gives to Hayley a pendant made with a moss agate stone. According to Jackson this stone is associated with the full moon that was present on Hayley's birthday, making it her mineral totem. As in the real crystalotherapy, moss agate symbolizes healing and courage. Freya's Talisman A mysterious and ancient artifact that has lasted for 1,000 years, Freya Mikaelson's talisman has a pendant with a translucent blue crystal that shines when it is driven by particular spells. It is a powerful talisman that specializes in soul manipulation and focusing Freya's magic when performing spells, and it now houses the spirit of Freya's brother, Finn Mikaelson. However, as of now, it is unknown what kind of stone it is, maybe blue kyanite, sodalite, benitoite, azurite or blue sapphire. Trivia * All the most powerful witches have been shown to possess a talisman made entirely of a precious stone or with parts of it. ** Qetsiyah's bone talisman had some stone pendants. ** Esther's necklace has a small ruby or other red stone embedded in the silver pendant. ** Dahlia was shown to be a kind of rosary with dark gray/black stones, perhaps a talisman similar to Freya's. ** Freya's necklace has a clear blue stone pendant. ** Emily and Bonnie Bennett's amber talisman. * Although vampires are against nature, there aren't any known repercussions as a result of their use of a natural object such as lapis lazuli. * Besides stones and minerals, metals also play an important role in the series, primarily gold and silver, the materials of which the mystical daggers were created with the intention of neutralizing an Original vampire. In real life, silver and gold (as well as the alloy of the two, which is known as electrum) has been believed throughout history to possess a great capacity for conducting magic. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Help Needed Category:Objects Category:Lists